SEE YOU AGAIN
by Shattering Desire
Summary: He may have closed his eyes so he could not see what happened, but his heart was still out in the open – and it was when he opened his eyes and faced the truth, which caused both Yugi Moto to become Gray and leave everything behind. :: Eventual Kleptoshipping, aka Yami Bakura x Yugi Moto! Short story. A bit AU-ish and OOC. Practice YGO fic, so this is going to be lame!


THIS STORY WILL BE LAME, EVEN IF THE SUMMARY DOES NOT MAKE IT SEEM SO – … ACTUALLY, THE SUMMARY IS THE ONLY THING COOL _IN_ THIS STORY. IN ADDITION, I HAVE NO BETA, SO YEAH. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES YOU SEE. (PS. Chapter will probably seem a bit rushed, sorry about that, but I wanted to post this already.)

* * *

**Summary**: He may have closed his eyes so he could not see what happened, but his heart was still out in the open – and it was when he opened his eyes and faced the truth, which caused both Yugi Moto to become Gray and leave everything behind. :: This will be lame. Eventual Kleptoshipping! Short story.  
**Pairings**: Yami Bakura / Yugi Moto, Kleptoshipping.**  
Warning**: Clichés, WIP, future SLASH, OOC characters, and vague back-story until further on with the story. Oh, and some age changes! ... As well as some illegal-ish and made-up stuff, because I am lazy and illegal shit makes life a bit lively.

(A/N: I have no knowledge with bands, but I will be using Blowsight as an example of what _See You Again_ is like for songs and stuff. Or whatever.)

* * *

**SEE YOU AGAIN!**  
_(Chapter one)_

He closed his eyes when each of his precious friends slowly left him to the curb, each flocking towards his dark. However, his heart, it was left in the open and it soon became scarred from those he thought of as his friends wounded it and left him to clumsily stitch them alone. To which, as soon as he couldn't stitch his wounds, he forced his eyes open and what he saw tainted his soul to became what it is today – gray – and soon after that he talked to his grandfather about his leaving so he could make something of himself, by himself.

He did, not even two months after his left Domino City; he met up with a group that turned out to be searching for a singer for the band they were starting up and he tried out because he had nothing else to do. Turns out he had a talent in singing, despite his high-pitched voice – which changed as soon as he hit puberty and his singing voice became exactly the band was looking for. Not after that, that he and the band became good friends. About four months they started making music together that, _SEE YOU AGAIN_became quite the popular local band.

About five months after that _SEE YOU AGAIN_had caught the attention of a new music industry, got a contract, and began to have more fans and slowly became more famous. A year after the contract, they started a small tour where they will go to around a dozen small cities where they are demanding a concert.

Yugi Muto changed his look – mostly his hairstyle, and though it was still gravity defying, it was more flat now that he has it straightening. He also dyes his hair whenever his original hair color shows, but his hair is mostly black with light brown for bangs. His eyes – once filled with innocence – now narrowed and much likes that of his Yami, only instead of confidence – Yugi has a lot of that, now, actually – his eyes were cold and gleamed with hidden darkness. He retained his "light" but that is mainly because he has never killed a person. His fashion sense is still relatively the same, though he mainly wears jeans now instead of leather, he just added crosses, fingerless gloves (mostly leather but will wear cotton), add-on buckles to his clothing's along with a few lip and earlobe piercings.

"Hey, Yugi, ya sure you can handle the next city?" Takashi Komura questioned. He is the drummer. He had black hair that seemed to have a slight blue shine in a certain light, he also has a unique shade of green-blue orbs, and has three moles like that of a character from a manga called Blue Exorcist – actually, he really does resemble the character quite a lot, appearance-wise. His style was more skull-related with a black, red, and lime-green theme. "I mean… you left there to have a new life, not to say you haven't – er..."

Michael Firestone chuckled, catching the attention of the two; he is the only American in the group, his deep forest-green eyes gleamed with mischief as he stared through his brown bangs. His hair was also quite fond of defying gravity was well, and his theme was more of a Victorian theme with the colors being brown, black and red. He was the first guitarist. "Now, Taka, you're talking like a shy girl wanting to confess."

"MICHAEL!" Takashi roared, annoyance running through deep in his voice. "I'm trying to see if Yugi will be alright to perform in next town, seeing as he left it!"

A pillow flew and hit Takashi in the face, "Shut up, 'Akashi! Yug' will be able to perform; I talked to him about this when the tour began and told him that Domino is one the last city for our little tour." Nakano Daiki, the back-up singer, and second guitarist. He has black and white hair – black on top and white on bottom – shoulder length hair and sharp laser-beam orbs. His theme is variety mixed together, and the colors are usually black, white and orange.

Yugi found this amusing, and he showed it by snickering rather loudly with a crude smirk on his face. These three were so much more amusing and loyal then his old friends – Yami, Anzu, Jou, and Honda could go get gang-banged and he wouldn't lift a finger to do anything but laugh in their faces.

'I would certainly help Ryou, Marik, Seto and Mokuba though... hmm, I wonder how their doing, it has been awhile since I have last contacted them.' Yugi glanced towards his cellphone, toying with the idea of whether or not to phone the said people he was thinking of. Then an idea sparked off in his mind – "Hey! It is alright if I get a few back-stage passes for a few friends I still have there?"

* * *

**{ Domino City – A few weeks earlier }**

* * *

_"Well, folks, here a few songs of the runner-up band of the year that's coming here in a few days – first up are _**SEE YOU AGAIN**_'s song,_Bandit for Life!" The rock radio spokesperson announced, and the song came on.

Finger snapping caught the attention of the young teenage group not to far playing a card game, but mostly the white-haired teenager with warm chocolate-colored brown eyes.

_"Time to get busy for some rock n' roll  
You better get your ass into it, just lose control,"_

Bakura Ryou's brown eyes widen when he recognized the voice, a smile lifted his lips for the first time in the week. This, of course, caught the attention of his Yami, the King of Thieves turned to listen to the music-box.

_"Stockholm, Sweden – Everybody's bleeding  
I need some action so give me satisfaction  
Turn on the radio, turn it up  
I wanna show you the station with the heavier rock!"_

He had to admit, the singer was quite good.

_"'Cos I'm a b-a-n-d-i-t  
Gonna bang that head that doesn't bang and do it for free  
So baby be my bandit wife, I'm so damn hardcore  
Well I'm a bandit for life!"_

Ryou nearly choked on his water, the lyrics – they just seem so un-Yugi! His smile – that was more of a smirk now, really – turned more into dark amusement.

Yami Bakura eyebrows rose, before a smirk that was identical to his hikari.

_"Stockholm, Sweden – Rock home leading  
The one you overlooked by always believe in  
Turn on the radio, turn it up  
I wanna show you the station with heavier rock_

_'Cos I'm a b-a-n-d-i-t_  
_Gonna bang that head that doesn't bang and do it for free_  
_So baby be my bandit wife, I'm so damn hardcore_  
_Well I'm a bandit for life_

_You wanna play my game? I'd love to see you play my game, punk."_

'Yugi really did change, more so then I thought.' Ryou mused, his smirk turning more and more like that of his Yami when he is in a sadistic mood.

_"So if you play my game, you're in the game  
I see you love the change, well I stay the same  
I'm a devil in disguise with a fat cigar  
I rock and I roll right behind that bar  
So don't tell me how to live my life  
If you want to believe my dear bandit wife  
If you can't come out 'cos you're feeling sore  
I'll just start a moshpit outside your door_

'_Cos I'm a b-a-n-d-i-t_  
_Gonna bang that head that doesn't bang and do it for free_  
_So baby be my bandit wife, I'm so damn hardcore_  
_Yeah so damn hardcore_  
_Yeah so damn hardcore_  
_Well I'm a bandit for liiiife!"_

A few more songs and Ryou was happy to know that his friend had succeeded in becoming successful – but it makes him wonder what going on with his school education.

"I want to go to this... concert." Bakura stated, his facial expression blank, but there is an eager gleam in his eyes.

'Hah, would you still want to go if you knew the singer is Yugi – the Pharaoh's hikari?' Ryou thought, "Well, I can get tickets – I have left over money to afford two good seats."

Bakura grinned, before trotting off to go challenge the Pharaoh – and possibly maim him and his friends.

'Hmm, I wonder if Yugi can get me some tickets. Well, I better go buy some tickets before they get sold-out.' Ryou thought whilst making a list of what to get for today.

* * *

**{ Few days before the concert – **_Ryou (and Yami) Bakura's apartment! _**}**

* * *

Just finishing his homework, the albino boy got up and started towards the kitchen to get supper ready his cellphone went off.

"Oh, that's Yugi's ringtone – ah, where did I put that cellphone...?" He muttered, scourging through his backpack before pulling it out and answered it. "Hello, Yugi! What's up?"

The deep voice of his friend's voice still sent shivers down Ryou's spine. _"Ryou... sorry for not phoning for a bit, it has been a bit busy. How are you?"  
_  
"I've been alright, though Bakura has been rather eager for your concert that's coming up. How have you been? Good, I hope." Ryou lightly teased. He then went back towards his quest to make supper and grab a few things from the fridge and placed them on the counter before sitting down on a stool.

_"Ah, that's good – and really? I was actually calling up if you wanted to come to the concert; I arranged a few backstage passes for both you and Bakura, as well as for a few others like Seto, Mokuba, Marik – if he's in Domino – and Grandpa. Maybe Duke as well, if he's not too busy."_ Yugi chuckled, _"And I've been busy, as I said earlier, but things are good."_

The eighteen-year old teenager smiled, "That's good to hear, and I'm certain Bakura will be happy to hear to that I got some backstage passes – probably be too thrilled to hear me say that I'm even friends with the singer." Ryou laughed, "And I talked to Duke a few days ago when I bought both Bakura and I's ticket, he boasted that he gotten the last backstage pass available for the public."

Ryou could hear see the smirk on Yugi's face now as he snorts with amusement, _"Oh~? Has he gotten soft over the years since the moment him, Malik and... Yami got their bodies. Makes me wonder how he'll react to you hugging me – _the Pharaoh's hikari_ – when you see me backstage and me scooping a dozen passes for you."_

This time, Ryou has the smirk on his face as he spoke, "I wondered the same thing, Yug. I truly cannot tell how he will react; I keep getting different scenarios each time I time I try – ah! Hey, give me that back!"

Bakura merely rose an eyebrow at his light before lifting the phone to his ear and spoke, "Who is this, and keeping my roommate from cooking dinner?"

_"Ah, Bakura, is that you? This is Yugi,"_ The Pharaoh's light purred through the phone. _"I probably should have mentioned this to Ryou, but I'm sending over food, hope you like Italian – Ryou sure does – and with some backstage passes for the _SEE YOU AGAIN _concert~"_

A grin lifted itself on his lips, causing Ryou to pout and sulk, causing Bakura snicker at him, "Oh really...? Well, thanks, my dear Yugi, for the free food and passes!"

Yugi Moto chuckled, causing the Yami Bakura eyes to widen at the sound, _"Only thing I have to ask of you is to give Seto, Mokuba, Marik – and Malik, I guess – and my grandpa the tickets you have left! Now, give the phone back to Ryou, I'm not done talking to him."_

The white-haired Yami frowned, a bit dazed, but gave his light the phone back and went to go sit in the living room rather quickly – making the smaller teen lift an eyebrow at him when he saw slight blush, but he brushed it off, thinking it came from the lighting. After all, Bakura wasn't one to blush, right? Right.

"What did Bakura mean by 'free food'? Because I already know about the passes." The light questioned the gray, keeping some of the good-natured humor at bay, but apparently, Yugi still heard it.

_"I'm sending some Italian food along with the passes with a friend to your house,"_ said Yugi, humor in his voice, _"Say, did I ever tell you that I was – probably still am, actually – attracted to your Yami, but I think of you as a brother?"_

Ryou was stuck between spluttering with shock of Yugi admitting his attraction towards the Thief King (said male could be heard in the background cackling gleeful as he ran towards the door when the doorbell rang,) and glee that Yugi thinks of **him**as a brother.

"Y-Yugi... I am glad you think of me like that... I can easily imagine you being my brother – and I admit I have..." Ryou nervously chuckled, and Yugi's reply made him smile. "Although, I must admit that your attraction for him was a bit of a surprise to hear coming from you, but you're just full of surprises aren't you... little brother?"

Have being faced towards the fridge, he did not see the stealthy thief coming up from behind him with the intent to scare him and thus dull brown eyes widen with surprise. Said thief stalked out of the kitchen before abruptly stormed through in again and hollered out his thanks to Yugi who was still on the phone (said phone for was being held by a startled Ryou).

* * *

**{ Domino City: Night of the Concert** – _Yugi Moto_ **}**

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his "guests" as his manger nicely put it in front of the entrance to the backstage, attracting attention of some of the stage workers, not that he minded. Seeing the leader singer of SEE YOU AGAIN was just standing there in his stage costume. Which was similar to that of a popular game character; a long red trench coat that reached his ankles that showed off his chest as he wore no shirt, and a nice pair of skinny jeans that hanged from his hips and hugged his figure and some stylish black combat boots – it was probably a strange sight. Nevertheless, over all, he knew he was going to be exhausted by the end of the concert and will need a shot of vodka if he wanted to hang out with his friends at the end of concert.

Yugi Moto then thinks about the conversation he had with Ryou – and briefly Bakura – a few days ago, and his heart is still soaring from having talked to Bakura. The former King of Games bit his lip and arched his head so he could stare at the ceiling, he still could not believe he lightly flirted with him – did he change so much, that he did not notice? What a troubling thought.

While lost in thought, a familiar white-haired hikari was running towards the two-toned colored male with eagerest no one has seen since Yugi Moto left Domino and glomped the male dressed in a white tank top and black skinny jeans that hugged rather nicely and combat boots that were not supposed to be for sale until tomorrow morning. "LITTLE BROTHER!"

A grin appeared on Yugi Moto's double-pierced lips, "Hey, big brother~"

"HAAH?" Yelled out a confused Duke Devlin.

The others companions raised an eyebrow, before the elderly man walked up towards the hugging 'brothers' with a tearful smile.

"Is that you, Yugi?" The elder Moto received a soft smile and nod, before Ryou pulled the elder into the loving embrace.

At this, Marik, Malik, and Duke gaped (although Marik and Malik did it with more dignity.) whilst Bakura Mokuba merely stared in surprise. Seto was... well, being his usual self and looked completely unfazed, though knowing him, he probably kept an eye on his old rival.


End file.
